


You Owe Me

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Series: Umbrella Academy AUs [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five being a good brother, Fix-It, M/M, Rated T for language, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: Klaus begs Five to bring Dave back alive.





	You Owe Me

Klaus had decided that going to 1968 was both the best and the worst thing he had ever done. He found the love of his life, but he had also gone through the struggles of war. It was a double edged sword, but he wouldn't go back and not do it if he had the chance. If Dave hadn't died, Klaus wasn't sure if he would ever have gone back to his time period. But, then Dave had died so Klaus ran back home with a few new stories and scars. If there was any sort of a chance that he could have Dave back, he would go for it. When Five started asking him about time travel, Klaus got an idea- since his brother could time travel, maybe he could bring him Dave. He grinned at his brother, "You know, Five, you owe me- you should do me a favor."

     "Excuse me- I don't owe you anything. " Five scoffed, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. He was aghast at the idea of him owing his brother any favors. He sighed and rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. Though he was mildly interested as to what his brother wanted. Drugs? Money? Both? "Fine, come out with it."

     “Yeah, you do. Kidnapped and tortured for you, remember?” Klaus grinned a bit, messing with his dog tags. “I need you to bring someone from 1968 here.”

Five groaned and put his head in his hands. "No no no. It's too risky, timelines and all that. Either way, I need an exact date to be able to time travel. _Not_ that I'm doing it."

     “I can give you the exact time, place, and date, come on- please.” Klaus whined a bit, “We can grab him right before he dies.”

Five groaned after a good couple minutes of a staring contest with Klaus and sighed deeply. "Fine! Fine. What's his name? I need details, even the most insignificant ones."

     “Yes!” Klaus called out in victory, pumping his hands in the air happily. “His name is Dave, he’s tall, muscular, he died on the battlefield.”

     "I believe I said I need an exact date. I need to get there before he dies. Maybe a day or two before." He said, exhausted at his brother's excitement.

     “He died around 3 PM on December 3, 1968.” He said, looking at Five. He took the dog tags off, “Do you need these? They were his.”

"That's better." Five breathed and took the dog tags, inspecting them. He pulled out a notepad and pen from his pocket, doing the math that was required to be able to do the time jump, muttering to himself as he does. "Okay, I think I've got it. You can't come with, by the way. Just chill out here and I'll try to be fast." He handed back the dog tags and saluted Klaus before teleporting out.

“Why can’t I come-“ he started, but was cut off by Five leaving. He put the tags back on, before sitting on his bed. He really hoped that this worked, he wanted, needed really, Dave back so badly. Though, he did have to admit that the wait was going to be hard.

Five grunted as he landed in the past, immediately stepping in a mud puddle. He frowned at the state of his dirtied uniform and stomped ahead angrily, surveying at his surroundings. All around him were tents, parked tanks and trucks. "I'm looking for a tall, buff brunette named Dave!" He bellowed into cupped hands.

 Dave was used to a lot of things, children in school uniforms screaming his name at a war camp was not one of them. He saw the child, furrowing his brows and walking over with crossed arms. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

"I've never been one for following rules." Five scoffed and folded his arms in a similar manner to Dave. "Do you know a guy named Klaus? Tall-ish, scrawny, history of drug abuse? Ring any bells?" He asked, needing to know if he's too early or not.

Dave had a lot of questions, mostly pertaining to who this kid was, how he got to the camp, and how he knew Klaus. “Look, kid, what are you doing here? Why do you want to know about Klaus? He’s busy.” He was sleeping, and Dave wasn’t going to wake him up.

"Okay enough of that, come with me." Five cut him off rudely and grabbed the man's hand into a death grip, pulling him along as he went far away from the camp and teleported them back to 2019. He had landed in the entrance of Klaus' bedroom with a thump.

Before Dave even had a chance to respond, he was in a different place than he was before. Needless to say, he was confused. He yanked his hand away from the kid, looking around, “What the hell did you do? _What is this_?!”

Klaus, who was bored of sitting around and waiting, had started digging through his closet. Hearing a thump outside his door, Klaus opened the door, getting ready to tell someone to shut up- but then he saw Dave, and his face broke out into a massive grin. He nearly tackled the man, giving him a kiss. “My family is good for something!”

Five yawned loudly, bored of the two men already. "You owe me now. Keep the door closed and don't be too loud if you're gonna fuck." He said crudely and walked out of the room to go make himself a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.

  "Use protection!" Five called out with a chuckle. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a roleplay between me and a friend on the UA amino. I roleplayed as Five, d'ya think I did him justice? :>


End file.
